Demon Slayer
by DarkKingsQueens
Summary: Hello all! This is my first story I wrote a while back and thanks to a friend I'm finally posting it! It is an OC of mine, she is a demonslayer and uses two types of magic. Basically how she saves the day and falls in love with Gajeel along the way. {I already know that Erza is missing and this story is very fast-paced, my other stories are slower} I hope you enjoy! 3


The night was cold and damp. The smell of rain still hung in the air and clung to everything. I was on the hunt for a demon. I had been crouched for so long that my legs hurt. "Well, it can't hurt to sit here for a minute." I said to myself. My name is Roan Moon and I am 21 years old. I have been a demon hunter for as long as I could remember. It was a family business, until my dad was seriously injured while on a job. My mom was concerned that death was imminent that she quit and now lives a peaceful life in Magnolia. She was one of the most powerful hunters using electric-type magic and my dad used fire magic, but now she refuses to use it and has forced dad to not either. I say that now because I still hunt demons and the darkness. I inherited my magic from my parents, yea I use two types of magic both electric and fire. But my methods are not exactly 'regulated' so I don't belong to a guild. If it comes to it, then I will one day maybe, but I don't want to be forced to fit my magic in their standards. My eyes snapped open at the sound of a demonic roar. "Showtime." I said smiling to myself. I shot bolts of electricity out of my hands calling the attention of the demon away from the town. "Hey ugly!" I drew my dagger, it was blessed and thus a good demon eradicator. Not only that it was made specifically for me so I could draw my magic into it and use it as an amplifier. I raced forward and cut into his heels, causing him to topple. I knew how to end the demons, straight aim at their soul, full blast. I braced myself sending molten lava and white-hot electricity into my dagger. "Disappear!" I brought it down, a bright light appearing around the demon.

"There!" I started walking away, pulling my cloak up to keep my identity secret. There were some people in the council who were not happy with me. "Hey! You!" I heard someone shout. I pulled the bottom of my hood up over my mouth, muffling my voice. "Yes? Can I help you?" I turned around a little. "Are you just going to leave this mess?!" the voice sounded exasperated. I chuckled, "Get the magic council to clean it up. They are the reason we have all these demons in the first place!" I turned around with a flutter of my cape and walked away.

"Hey have you seen the recent news?" Lucy asked Natsu pointing to an article. "No what's happening?" He said taking another bite out of his food. "There is someone causing more trouble and damage than you." Lucy said. "What! Who is it?" Natsu asked incredulously. "Well that's the thing. No one knows their name or what they look like. They always have a cloak on and muffle their voice so it can't be recognized. But it says the demon hunter is using demon slayer magic." Lucy said reading the article. "What's this about demon slayer magic?" Grey asked from behind Lucy. "Oh Gray, it's you. The article here says there is a 'vigilante' out there hunting demons using demon slayer magic." Lucy said. "It's not you is it ice-brain?" Natsu asked Grey. "No it's not him," Master Makarov said from the railing. "This is a much more powerful type of magic. This person uses two types of magic and apparently they were not learned." Gramps said thoughtfully. "What? Are you saying this person inherited their magic?" Someone yelled. "I'm afraid so and what makes it worse is that this person is strong enough to take out demons and they don't belong to a guild." Makarov said. Several gasps were heard around the guild hall. "Do you think this person would start attacking guilds?" Mira asked quietly. "No, but whoever is their guild master, if this person decides to join a guild, could be more powerful than a dragonslayer." Makarov said sternly. Natsu and Gajeel looked stunned. Stronger than us?

When I wasn't hunting, I usually visited my parents in Magnolia. It was such a beautiful town. "Hey mom, dad, I'm home!" I said as I entered the small house. "Oh it's so good to see you honey." my mom came running out of the kitchen, covered in flour and hugged me. I decided to stop for a few weeks, since it was so close to Christmas. "Roan!" my father's stern voice came from the living room. I rolled my eyes. Oh great, I thought to myself. "Yes, dad?" I walked into the other room as my mom returned to cooking. "You need to be more careful, you're more destructive than that Fairy Tail guild!" he gave me an exasperated look pointing to the TV. The story of the demon was playing and how this 'vigilante' had to be stopped. "Tch, the government just wants the people with the truth to stay hidden. It's all their fault these demons are coming more frequently." I threw my hands in the air. "I know, but try to not destroy things." my dad hugged me and limped into the kitchen. "Hey honey, would you deliver these sweets to the guild?" my mom asked, pointing to a cart of pretty packages. "Sure." I pulled the cart behind me. The sun felt wonderful on my skin. The guild hall was located by the water and it was gorgeous. I stopped, feeling the ocean breeze ruffles my knee-length hair. I guess it wouldn't be so bad joining a guild eventually. I pushed through the doors of Fairy Tail. I caught just the end of their meeting…."Do you think this person would start attacking guilds?" Mira asked quietly. "No, but whoever is their guild master, if this person decides to join a guild, could be more powerful than a dragonslayer." Makarov said sternly. So they were also talking about the demon hunter. "Hey, I heard there is a guild full of people who would like some home-baked sweets!" I yelled. Everybody turned towards me. "Hey it's Roan!" Lucy, Gray, and Natsu sprang up and ran towards me. Lucy, Natsu, and I high-fived. Gray hugged me, I loved the feel of his icy hugs, he smelled sweet like peppermint. "I've missed you." He said into my hair. "Me too" I mumbled against his shoulder.

Gray and I had a long history. When my parents moved to town, I spent a ton of time playing at the guildhall. They accepted me as a normal human being even if I wasn't entirely human and Grey was the same way. We hung out all the time, but then I started my act as a 'vigilante' and I missed being back home and being around him. He made me feel safe. Master Makarov walked over to me. "It's good to see you again, Roan. How have you been?" "Oh busy as ever, classes have been rough." I handed the cart over to Mira who started tossing out sweets to everybody. "Hey, want to grab a drink?" Gray asked me. "Why Gray Fullbuster, are you asking me out on a date?" I looked surprised, faking shock. He had a serious look on his face. "Okay okay, yea that sounds great!" We walked out of the guildhall holding hands. "Whoa, I knew Gray and Roan were close, but that close? I'm surprised he chose a non-magical girl." someone said from beside Gajeel. "And what if he likes someone not from the world of magic?" Gajeel grumbled looking slightly mad. "Nothing, nothing." They walked away fast.

We were at a local restaurant when Gray asked me "How long are you going to be in town?" "Oh, well I was planning on staying till after Christmas, my college is having us write our thesis right now so we can take off some time." I said nonchalantly. We had a great meal and decided to walk around the park where we first met. "So how have you been? Kicked the stripping habit yet?" I teased looking at Gray, but he wasn't smiling. "Gray," I squeezed his hand "What's the matter?" "You're going to leave again, aren't you?" he asked quietly. "I do have to finish my schooling." I said. The school was a cover by my mom and dad. They put themselves as professors and me as a studious student. "Why don't you transfer to the guildhall? You could learn there. I understand that you don't have magic, but I can't stand to constantly see you leave!" Gray had stopped looking at me intensely. "Gray" I hugged him. "I don't think they would allow that. I don't have any magic abilities, so transferring to a guild hall might not be the best." I said, plus my school didn't even exist. "Roan, I have something to ask you." Gray looked into my eyes, those stormy eyes pulled me in. "What is it?" I said quietly. "Would you date someone who had magic abilities?" the question caught me off guard. "Why would you ask something like that?" I asked looking at him. "Nothing it was a stupid question, I better go. It's getting pretty late." Gray said, kissing my cheek lightly and walking off. "I'll see you later." "Gray wait!"But he kept walking.

Damn it Roan! You messed up. I cared for Gray, but at the moment I held a deep secret that would not go very well. "I like you Gray." I whispered to myself. I went home depressed. My first day home did not go well. "Hey honey, what happened?" seeing my sad face, she walked over to me. I plopped down at the kitchen table. "Can I talk to you?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly. "Sure honey," she brought over two steaming mugs of coffee. "Thanks," "Now what is the problem?" she asked leaning on her hand. I told her everything, about my feelings for Grey and about how he wants me to stay and how he thinks I'm a normal person. I cried. "I just don't know what to do. I like him alot, and my demon hunting is getting in the way. Mom, what should I do?" I wiped my eyes. "Honey I feel you need to stop this dangerous game you're playing. I want you to be happy and maybe you and Gray don't belong together. Even if he gets mad at discovering your powers there could be another great guy just waiting out there, " she touched my hand. "In the morning, go talk to Master Makarov about your problem, I've known him for a long time and he will know what to do." I couldn't sleep well, so I crawled out my window and sat on the roof. It was chilly outside, but I didn't care, my flame magic kept me warm. I kept seeing flashes of Gray in my mind. I stayed outside till the sun came up. I dropped back in my window and got dressed. I was finally ready to end this crazy double life of mine. "Good morning!" as I raced downstairs.

"I got to get to the guildhall." I yelled as I grabbed a cookie and ran out the door. As I reached the doors, I felt something was off. I looked into the horizon. A looming shadow was approaching Magnolia. "No, not here!" I said, hoping it was a nightmare. I ran inside. "Where is Makarov?" I yelled a panicked look in my eyes. "What's wrong Roan?" Mira asked concerned. "Can I speak to you and the Makarov privately? It's serious." I said quietly. "Sure, come with me." We walked upstairs, realizing not even half of the people in the guild had been to the second floor. "Master Makarov, Roan needs to see you it's urgent." Mira said stepping inside the room. "Gramps! There's a demon on the way here to Magnolia. It's traveling by water, I think the demons are targeting guilds. So far there has been a pattern and Fairy Tail seems to be the only guild not hit by a demon." I said, breathing heavily. "I see, we need to take care of this situation immediately." Makarov walked to the railing. "Attention everyone. It has come to my attention that a demon is on it's way here." Several murmurs rushed through the guildhall. "Now, I know we can defeat this demon, but we have to be careful." he said. "I need everybody to prepare for a hard battle." he raised his index finger and thumb in the air. Everybody did the same. I walked back downstairs, looking for Gray. He needed to know how I felt. "Hey Gray!" I ran up to him. "Can we talk?" I asked. "I can't right now Roan. I'm busy, just go back home." he started walking towards the bar. I caught his hand. "Wait, I need to tell you something" He pulled his hand away from my grasp. "Just go home, this is no place for someone without magic abilities." he yelled. The sound seemed to vanish out of the room, you could hear a pin drop. "But, Gray." His eyes were ablaze. My heart sunk. I had run out of time. I responded the only way I knew, I slapped him, hard. "I was going to say yes to answer your question from yesterday. I liked you." With that I turned on my heels. I was going to take this demon out and leave again, I was not ready to stop.

Everybody looked at Gray in the guild. He was stunned. She liked him. no she said I had liked you. He had done it again, because of his fear of loving someone, he had pushed the one good thing away. He was going to take out this demon and go after her. He couldn't let her leave. I raced home, tears streaming down my face. I burst through the door. My parents were out. I raced upstairs and slid down my door, feeling a crushing pressure on my chest. I cried for awhile. Realizing the direness of the situation, I got up slowly. My body felt numb to the point where my mind started cracking. I put on my black clothes, lace up boots, and finally my cloak. I tied my hair up and put up my hood. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked like I had lost part of myself. I finally pulled the bottom part of my hood up over my mouth. All you could see was my eyes. Even if I died here, I would to save the only people I cared about. I would do it to end this string of demons. I went out my window and ran along the rooftops. When I reached the guild, the attack had already begun. No matter if they had two or more dragonslayers, they were quickly losing the battle with the demon. I saw Lucy fall. The demon reared his head back to attack, but was too slow. I leap off the building in a flash, scooping Lucy up and setting her back with the group.

"Thanks, Oh you're that 'vigilante' everybody's talking about." she said weakly. I nodded my head. "Wait here, you can't fight anymore." I knew my voice was muffled enough for her to not recognize me. I ran back to the rooftops and saved Cana and Elfman. Some of the guild members had gathered by Lucy, including Natsu and Gajeel, both who were heaving from fighting. Running down the street as one of the buildings collapsed behind me. I made it just in time setting Elfman and Cana with Lucy. "Whoa, it's the demon slayer." several murmured. "Lucy where's Gray?" Mira asked concerned. "I can't find him." Time stopped. No he wouldn't sacrifice himself. But I already knew the answer to that. I had to think of something. Wait Natsu used fire, if I could feed him then he could help me find Gray. "Hey, I need the fire dragonslayer's help." I said firmly. "I'll help you but I'm exhausted." Natsu said from his lying position on the ground. "I think I can help with that." I said, snapping my gloved hand. A big fire ball appeared. Natsu's eyes lit up. He grabbed it and ate it down. "Whoa, this is real flame. It's natural." I nodded. "Do you need more?" I asked. "No, I'm good." he slammed his fists together. "Now what is the name of this wizard that's missing?" I asked. "His name is Gray and I can track him." Natsu said running off. I followed him, when I saw Gray. He was beat up but still fighting. I grabbed Gray. "Natsu? Take Gray back and try and keep people from fighting more." I said sternly pushing Grey to Natsu. "But I want to help fight." Natsu said ready to argue. "No this is my fight. I can lie my life on the line but your guild needs you. Gray and Lucy need you Natsu." I felt sadness, this maybe the last time I will see them. I hugged them tightly. "Now go." Natsu ran off with Grey in tow. I threw fireballs at the demon. "I want you to look at me as I kill you." I said. He brought his fist down and hit me hard. Before I could get away, he picked me up. I called lightning bolts down. It hurt, him crushing my ribs. I screamed out, fire and lightning mixing and hit him, causing him to drop me. As I fell, I hit a chimney.. I rolled across the rooftop. My hood fell off and my hair was let loose.

"Don't you think we should go help?" Grey asked as he saw lightning and fire erupted around the demon. "No, whoever this is, they can handle it. They had such passion." Natsu replied. I stood up and waited for the demon to come to me. I couldn't run, so I filled the dagger with lightning and fire. He stumbled forward as I rushed forward as best as I could, I hit my mark and he fell a burst of light enveloping me. The light disintegrated the body of the demon. I don't know how I wound up on the street but I had. My clothes were shredded, I didn't care. My leg was probably broken and blood dripped from cuts and down my face, I didn't care. I kept walking towards the Fairy Tail guild.. "Is it over?" Lucy said. "Yea I think so. I wonder if that demon slayer made, they said they would die to save us." Natsu said, realizing the weight of those words. "Let's get inside, we have to do some serious medical treatment." Mira said. They all were walking inside, too busy to notice the figure emerging from the smoke. It was daylight, but I didn't care how I looked. I pulled my hood up as best as I could, but it didn't do much. I stumbled towards the guild hall. As I reached the doors, my leg gave out. I leaned against the wall, it was hard to breathe. I grabbed my side, a shard of glass from when I fell, I guessed, had dug into my side. I pulled it out throwing it down. "Ahh, dang it. I got to keep moving." I straightened back up. I reached the doors, and shoved them open. The guild hall went silent. I half-stumbled, half-walked in, mostly dragging my sprained leg behind me. "It's the demon slayer." some gasped.

Lucy ran up to me. "Hey thanks for saving me. I, I mean, we owe you big for saving us." "Yea" everybody cheered. I fell forward. Lucy caught me around the waist. She helped me steady myself, as she pulled her hand away blood covered it. "Oh my god. You need treatment right away." Lucy squealed. "No wait" I croaked. "I need to tell everyone something. Can you get their attention?" I asked her. "Sure, hey everybody, our hero has something to say." Lucy yelled. Everybody fell silent looking at me, the hood hiding my facial features. I was ready to reveal my true identity. I didn't want to be anywhere but here. I stood up on a table, Lucy supporting me. "I want everybody to know who I am, I am tired of being on my own and I want to join this guild." I said. I stood up strong, in a last use of strength and tore my cloak off. Gray was excited to learn about who this person was. As the cloak tore off, a mask of shock covered his face. In front of him stood the girl he had pushed away so much. I stood there. "My name is Roan and I am a demon slayer." With the last of my magic power, I held my hands out, one shot flames and the other shot lightning. "I use two different types of magic that I inherited from my parents." I fell forward, Gray shot up and caught her. She was bleeding from several places. "I will do anything to stay with you." I said, reaching up and touching his face. "Roan! Get Mira quickly, somebody please." Gray yelled. Mira led Gray to the infirmary. "So, Roan was the demon slayer all along, huh." Mira said to Gray. "Will she survive?" Grey was crying. "I said such horrible things to her before she left. She can't die." "Gray, I'll do everything I can to save her." Mira touched his shoulder. Gray walked outside the infirmary, why didn't she tell him. Was it all a lie? The school? Her being human? Gray punched the wall, I can't believe her. Gray left the guildhall. Maybe she did it to break up with him.

 _I'm pretty sure this is a dream. I didn't feel any pain or feel anything. I was weightless. "Where am I?" I said aloud. "This is an inbetween space. It's up to you if you live or die." a man answered me. He had fair features. "So I'm on the brink of death?" I asked. "Yes" He answered me. I could feel something tug at my soul. "What is happening?" I asked scared suddenly. "You're being brought back to the living. Now is not your time." he stated simply._ I snapped awake, there was no pain. "I still died!" I threw my hands up. "What are you talking about?" Mira said giggling. "Oh, I'm not dead. I can get up and walk?" I looked puzzled. "Wendy healed you completely" gesturing to the small blue-haired girl sitting by my bed. "Oh thank you." I hugged her. "Your parents came by and dropped off some clothes." Mira handed me my favorite items. It was a black shirt that said "For a minute there, you bored me to death." and a pair of dark washed ripped denim shorts. Mira also handed me flip-flops. I changed. When I came back into the room, Gajeel was standing there. I couldn't lie, he was hot, his wild black hair and piercings made him mysterious. "Oh hi, I'm Roan. Your Gajeel right?" I said warmly. "Yea, I need to tell you something." Gajeel wanted to do the right thing. He liked her and didn't want her to find out about what he just saw without her having fair warning. "While you have been out for the past few days, Grey asked Juvia to be his girlfriend." Gajeel said looking away awkwardly. "What?" I asked my world slightly cracking. "I wish it wasn't true, but I just saw it." "Thank you Gajeel. I'll see you in a minute." I said as I hugged him. Mira came back in with the stamper as Gajeel left the room . "Now. Where do you want your guild mark?" She asked. "I want it where Gajeel has his." I stated simply. "Oh ok, here." As she pulled the stamper away it was melded black, orange, and yellow. "Whoa, it looks so cool!" Mira said. I had one last question.

"Where is Gray?" I asked, my fists shaking. I stormed into the guild hall, stopping at the ugly sight in front of me. Gray sat at his usual table with Natsu and Lucy. He sat there, laughing, a happy look on his face and his arm around Juvia. I walked to the bar. "Hey Gajeel. Wanna see a show?" I leaned on his shoulder. "Sure, I'm always up for a good show." Gajeel smiled wickedly. "Little ice boy is gonna get it isn't he?" Gajeel slipped his arm around my waist. I liked the feel of his firm arm supporting me. "Oh yea. Want to wait for me by the door? We could hang out." I said, a wicked grin spreading on my face. "Elfman can I have a bucket of cold water?" I smiled sweetly. "Sure," he came back with a bucket of water. I walked up behind Gray. As I dumped it all over Gray and Juvia, I electrocuted the water. It shocked them both badly. "At least have the decency to tell me you moved on before I got my hopes up." I said coldly, throwing the bucket down and walked over to where Gajeel stood. Grey stood up furiously. "At least I didn't lie about who I was!" He screamed at me. I stopped dead. Gajeel sensed something was wrong. A cord snapped inside me. I spun around. "I lied! So what, I couldn't tell you because . ' ! Gray stopped. "Yea, think about it! Next time you accuse someone of doing something make sure you've got your facts correct!" "Roan, I didn't" Grey started to say. The air crackled with electricity around me. Electric currents started to run up my arms, my hair standing straight out. "You don't know anything Gray!" I yelled. Gajeel reached out and touched me. *SNAP* Just like that the electricity was gone. Gajeel was covered with it now. He was glaring at Gray. "What are you her new toy." Gray said coldly. The fight had gone all wrong, The guildhall was quiet, people were fearful for Gray. Gajeel gathered the lightning and ate it. "What are you doing?" I asked confused. "Whoa, that was tasty." Gajeel smiled draping his arm around me. That's when everybody saw it. Me and Gajeel had our guild marks in the same place. "Don't bother with trying to understand what you did, little punk. You just missed out on the best thing ever!" Gajeel sneered. "Yea!" I laughed. Gajeel and I walked out laughing.

We walked towards my home, finding we had a lot in common. "Whoa, you like blood/gore movies?" Gajeel asked. "Yea totally, when some bad guy gets shot and it's just like….bam all over everything...that's the best thing." I said imitating being shot against the wall. Gajeel stepped closer to me. He smelled like burning wood and smoke, it was slightly intoxicating. "I like you, I like you a lot", he leaned closer to me and kissed my forehead, my cheeks, my nose, but not my mouth. I reached up and held his face, looking into swirling pools of crimson. I like you too" I said kissing him. It was so gentle. The Iron DragonSlayer was taking his time, tasting her and breathing in her sent. She smelled like jasmine and vanilla. His lips were slightly rough, but it felt good, it was pure passion. I felt his power course towards me as my power coursed towards him. We broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "Whoa, did our powers just link?" Gajeel asked. "I think so." I said smiling. "You are so intoxicating" Gajeel said holding me close. "Let's go!" I pulled him towards my house. "I'm home!" I yelled. There was a note on the table. "Honey, there is food in the fridge, feel free to have friends over. I'm glad you are ok and I'm glad you found a place to belong and can finally stop hunting demons. We will be back in about a week. Love, Mom and Dad." We spent the day watching TV and a couple movies then we had a lovely supper. The day passed before I knew it. "Well, I guess I better go home," he kissed me gently again. "Don't leave me alone" I reached out and grabbed his shirt. "What? Why don't you want to be alone?" Gajeel sat down and looked at me. "When I was demon hunting, all across the land, I was always alone. I ate alone, I slept alone…" tears started to form in my eyes. The dam had finally broke down. "Hey," Gajeel held me against his chest. "As long as you want me and I breathe I'll always be there for you." I shook my head. "Okay, and as long as I live I'll always want you." I said. We fell asleep like that, Gajeel holding me against his chest.

Morning light streamed through the window, waking me up. Gajeel wasn't there, I sat up suddenly. Did I dream that? I asked myself. "Oh crap, I still couldn't get back before you woke." Gajeel said. his hair was wet. "Today we are going on a mission together. So why don't I fix something to eat and you get your bags ready." Gajeel smiled. "Okay" I caught his arm pulling myself to him. I kissed him, he smiled into the kiss. "Go get your stuff!" He said mockingly stern. "Oh no please, don't get mad." I said in mock terror. I took a shower and packed a few things. Putting on a purple strapless top and denim shorts, I threw on my converse and slung the bag over my shoulder. "Ohh it looks so good. When did you learn to cook?" I asked my eyes sparkling. "I picked it up, I could not stand to eat fast food anymore" Gajeel said. "Oh here," he took off his feather necklace and placed it around my neck. "Your mine, forever." He said. "I understand." I shook my head. "No, when dragonslayers choose a mate, they have to mark them somehow. Since I didn't know if you wanted that I thought my necklace was the next best thing." Gajeel scratched the back of his head. We ate in silence for a few moments. "You can you know." I said between bites. "What?" Gajeel nearly spat out his drink. "You can mark me." I said again as I took my last bite looking at him. "Really? You want this?" He asked still shocked. "Yes," I walked over to him and kissed him. He kissed down my chin to me neck. Lifting up my hair, I felt a sharp pain and then a cool, molten feeling. My senses sharpened. "Whoa," I said my head felt dizzy. "You have to do the same." his eyes were unfocused. I can do it too? Is it because he transferred power to me. I leaned forward, kissing around on his neck, I went further back where it would be less noticeable. I bit down. Gajeel felt the slight sting as a searing, shocking sensation passed through him. "Now we are bonded forever." Gajeel rested his head against mine. "That makes me so happy." I smiled

"Let's go!" I ran towards the guild hall, laughing. Gajeel caught me a couple times, I escaped each time. "Hahaha!" my eyes looked fierce. Gajeel slung his arm around me again as we walked into the guild hall. We walked over to Natsu and Lucy. "Hey guys!" I exclaimed. "Hey Roan! How are you?" Lucy asked. "I could not be better!" I smiled. "So are you two together?" Lucy asked quietly. "Oh that's right." Gajeel stood up. "Hey everybody! I'm dating Roan, so she's mine." Gajeel shouted. Cat calls came from around the room. "Oh my god, sit down!" I pulled him down. "What? You're mine." Gajeel said kissing my head. I pulled the opposite direction. Gajeel started to tickle me. "Ahhahaha! Stop it!" I said in between gasps for air. "Then kiss me." Gajeel said. I kissed him, more cat calls erupted around the room. I broke the kiss, smiling and blushing slightly. We sat there, Gajeel stealing a kiss ever so often. "So what's the-" Lucy's voice trailed off as she looked towards the entrance. I looked behind me, Grey walked in holding Juvia's hand. Everyone else had gone silent too. After the past events, it was still up in the air about what had happened between me and Gray. "Let's go get a mission, baby." Gajeel said, pulling me behind him. "Bye guys" I waved at Natsu and Lucy. We grabbed a couple help ads and walked out the guildhall door, holding hands.


End file.
